


Nightmare

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam was falling. It was getting harder to breathe. He was clinging to something inside him. Something cold that was protecting him against the heat threatening to turn his skin black. He hit something hard and the cool feeling was suddenly gone. He screamed as the heat overwhelmed him. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. Just as he was about to pass out, the fires dimmed and his body was cool again. He heard someone speaking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. Before he could really listen, the blistering heat took him over again. He turned to look and saw Lucifer and Michael circling each other, blades out. Lucifer's expression was one of sadness and longing. Michael's was one of anger and resentment.

Michael caught sight of Sam. Rage took him over and he screamed out as he made a dash for the human. “This is your fault!”

Lucifer was suddenly between them, his own blade blocking Michael's. “You will not touch him!” He shoved Michael back, then charged forward.

Sam watched as they fought. He didn't even notice when his body was taken from the cage. He was left as just a soul. He did see Lucifer's reaction as he thrust his blade down, slicing through one of Michael's wings.

Lucifer left his brother to go to Sam. He carefully cradled the soul against his cool grace. The soul quieted, then began to reform into the shape of a human. “Sam, you'll need to stay within my grace here.”

Sam acquiesced, only wanting to get away from the unbearable heat. He tried to call out when he saw Michael coming closer.

Lucifer turned, but not quickly enough. Michael had gotten hold of his wings and had broken four of them before Lucifer managed to knock Michael out. He lay down, unable to do anything else.

Sam stayed close to Lucifer as he tried to help with the broken wings. He hummed to the archangel and was surprised when the archangel sang back to him. He was cradled again.

“I'll protect you as best I can, Sam.” Lucifer looked down at Sam. “But this place, it's not pleasant.” He looked toward his brother. “And with Michael here, I'll have to be on my guard all the time.”

Sam still couldn't speak, but he nodded. He started humming again.

Only when Death came for Sam's soul did both archangel and human realize the truth. They were already in love with each other, but had never said it. Now they never would. Just before Sam was taken from the cage, Lucifer broke off a piece of his grace and shoved it into the soul. This way he could always be close to Sam, even if they never met again.

Sam woke up, sitting up suddenly. He looked down at the bed next to him and relaxed as he lay back down. Lucifer was there and sleeping soundly. Sam turned on his side and pressed up against Lucifer, wrapping an arm around him, just holding him.

Lucifer hadn't been deeply asleep, so he woke when Sam cuddled him. He smiled softly, then began singing softly. The same song he'd always sung to Sam when they were in the cage and Sam had just been hurt in order to calm him down.

Sam smiled, then kissed the back of Lucifer's neck and finally fell back asleep. This time, he didn't dream.


End file.
